This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many vehicles currently employ cameras and/or proximity sensors used for the vehicle's own benefits. The cameras and/or proximity sensors provide information to the vehicle's control system regarding the events and environment surrounding the vehicle. The vehicle then may use this information in executing its own systems and functions, such as automatic emergency brake, forward collision warning, lane departure warning, lane change assist, etc.